Is it called Faith or Is it called destiny?
by darkest fairy
Summary: She was entrusted to Draco as a gift from Voldemort. She was sent to Hogwarts to be with him. But when this lifeless girl finds the light because of the supposed enemy and maybe even fall for one everything goes wrong. Who will she choose? Come and find o
1. Chapter 1: Sleep Please!

Okay I made a new story and this is obviously you can all guess I hope a Harry potter romance story.

The cold damp floor wasn't a cloud but it felt perfect around the small girl's aching body. Her hands were chained against the wall as she lay helplessly on the stone floor tired, painful and beat up. Her breathing was shallow and her heart raced in fear and terror as she recalled the horrible events of the day. The same things happened day in and day out. She couldn't stand it anymore. Was this her faith? What did she do to deserve this? For as long she could remember she was locked up in the same cell and taken out for the day to just be beat up and scarred eternally not just physically but mentally as well. Her pride and dignity was stripped from her long time ago when something happened that still sent shivers up her spine with just the thought of it.

The girl just laid there hoping for sleep to come to her so she could escape the cruel reality. In her dreams she was free, in her dreams nothing bad happened to her and she could just walk around in the vast open range without a care or worry. She squeezed her eyes as tight as she could, wanting nothing but to fall asleep. Then, she heard a click of a key. Her eyes shut tighter wanting to sleep so she didn't have to feel the pain she was going to receive.

"SLEEP! SLEEP! PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!" she screamed inside her mind as if telling all her senses to go to sleep.

She heard the door quietly creaking open and her body tensed. Two pairs of feet walked into the small damp cell that she was in. Her adrenaline pumped faster and her mouth became dry. She wanted nothing else but to be asleep. Soon, she felt two pairs of hands on either side of her body one holding her right arm and the other holding the left. Her chains fell to the ground with a loud clamp. And her arms fell limply down into the two pairs of hands which held her before. She was lifted up and forced to walk out of the room. As she walked she felt a soaring pain strike up her spine. She slowly opened her eyes.

Everything was dark, the walls and the halls all held the same eerie feeling of something bad. She was lead to a room which looked more like a living room. To the left was large fireplace which burned lightly. The right held a huge portrait of an old woman grinned evilly at everyone like she just killed someone and was proud to show it and in the center of the room was a huge once stuffed looking chair facing away from the door and the girl. Around the chair were three men. They all wore the same long black robe. One had short bleached blonde hair and stood up looking at the girl he looked about 15-16 years old and smirked wildly at the girl which sent shivers up her spine and making her stomach turn. He stood to the right of the chair. The two other men stood to the left of the chair. One man was hunched over and looked almost like a mouse with his beady looking eyes and buck teeth. The other man had long bleached blonde hair and glaring eyes he looked like the father of the other boy that stood to the right of the chair.

The bucked tooth man starred over to the girl and then whispered something to the chair which told the girl that someone was sitting in it. When the man looked at the girl once again a small boney yet scaly hand rose up. The two pairs of hands released the girl and began to walk out. The girl turned around to watch them leave and noticed that they both wore the same kind of robes that the other three wore but they had their hoods up and wore these silly pointy hats with it. Once the door had shut the girl turned around to face the three men and the chair.

"Turn me around so I can see her." The chair said.

The three men bent over and began to turn the chair around.

HAHAHA cliffhanger hehe sorry I just love doing cliffhangers. I know I am quite evil for it but I must say I do really enjoy the shocked and anxious looks in your eyes. Even though you all know who it is .. I must go now I will try to update soon. Till then R & R.. Farewell my readers.. NO FLAMEZ!

Darkest Fairy


	2. Chapter 2: It's HIM!

The chair turned around and the girl's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She let in a tiny gasp of horror. Her face paled, her breath shallowed. It was him, it was really him the last person she remembered; the only one she remembered when she got there, the person that brought her to this horrid place. His horrible snake-like face, slit nose. How could she not remember him? It was her worst nightmares come true once again. The snake-like man stood up from the chiar. His black robe reached to the ground as he stood up from the chiar. He took a step forward, and in pure horror the small girl took a step back in pure instinct. She was horrified, terrified to being in the same room with him again.

"Hello there my dear, don't you remember me?" he said grinning. If only she could wipe that smirk off his face because it led back to too many unwanted memories. The snake-like man took another step closer. She was about to break for the door when the snake-like man took out a stick and said some words and her body froze.

"Tssssk… tsssssssk… tssssssssssk, now you weren't thinking of going anywhere and leaving me now were you?" the man said getting closer and circling around her and stopped right behind her. He closened his face to the girl's neck and was about kiss or bit her. "It has been so long since I last saw you, you've grown my dear. Your skin is so pale what is wrong?"

The girl's body began to tremble. She was scared, horrified. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was helpless against him. She always was. The man began to laugh. It was cold and evil; it brought chills down the girl's spine while she listened to him. "You're scared aren't you my pet?" he asked the girl who trembled uncontrollably and began to tear. Since she was still under a spell she couldn't move, she couldn't' run away no matter how much she wanted to. He laughed again.

"You know I remember how much fun I had with you." He said "Don't you remember the good times we had?" The girl's heart raced hoping that it wouldn't happen again. "Well I know how much you would want to do that again but I want you to do something for me." He then bit deep into her skin. The girl wanted to scream as loud as she could because the pain on the right side of her neck was unbearable. It felt like thousands of hot, tiny needles were injected into her skin at once. She couldn't move or speak so all she could do was cry from the pain. When the man let go of her frail skin she felt a slithering feeling form in her neck. It still burned but not as much. He smiled and stood up straight. He circled the girl once more and then stopped in front of her so that she could see his face. He cupped her face and then began to speak:

"Well, my pet I need you to do me a favor." With a swish of the stick he had in his hands the girl began to move towards the small blonde haired boy who looked greedily at her. "This is Draco Malfoy my dear. He will watch over you. You will attend his school as well, you must be with him at all times or you might just not have enough time to live. In other words what I mean is that I just injected 100 milliliters of venom in you. Draco here will have the antidote. If you are gone from him for more then 2 hours and you don't get your medicine you can die. The pain will be unbearable. Do you understand me?" the girl didn't do anything but it seemed like the man was pleased. With another swish of his wrist the girl began to have control over her body again. She dropped to the floor and held her neck. It stung very badly. She lifted her head and looked at her new owner. He looked about her age if not a year older. Soon her vision began to blur and her head spin. Her neck began to burn like fire. She rolled up into a ball and rested at the feet of the boy her again. What was happening? She asked herself and then she was engulfed in a world of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Is you a Witch?

Okay remember me? I know that it has been a long time since I last updated this story but here I am again hehe. I missed you all well enjoy this chapter. I hope this is long enough.

Okay everyone I decided to change the two hours of pain to 1 whole day now that I think of it, I enjoy that better then 2 hours; 1 whole day remember.

When the girl began to stir, her body felt heavy and her heart felt like it had been filled with some horrid feeling, like when you had been dumped or something really bad just happened. She sat up and looked around she wasn't in her cell anymore. She was somewhere else somewhere different, somewhere amazing. The room had a bed, a table and a mirror. It was something she had not seen since forever it was more like a dream then reality. The walls were a beautiful color of mixed reds and blacks making it look like rose petals, the dresser and bed were a dark cherry color and the mirror was the only one that looked different from the rest, the mirror was covered in a white outer layering and was full bodied facing the wall across from the end on the bed. Was she in heaven she asked herself? She got out of the bed to look around the floor was cold and held a shivering evil feeling to it as if someone had died in this room and set out for revenge. The girl could feel evilness and hatred about the room.

The girl soon began to walk to the mirror, something about the mirror made her wonder. Once she reached the mirror she saw a girl. She had smooth pale white skin which was glowing in the presence of the light and because of the color of the room it made her glow even more, her hair was long and a raven black color it reached up to just above her posterior (butt), and her figure was skinny and fragile. But one thing caught the girl's eyes that got her wondering: the girl's eyes in the mirror were dark and lifeless like they had known no happiness or joy, her eyes looked almost dead. Those eyes were a mystery, those eyes of the girl in the mirror were the eyes of her own. Something else caught her eye. A black snake tattoo slithered around her neck where the horrid man injected the venom; it then began to slither down her shoulder blades and around her body. Even though the snake moved around her body she didn't feel the weird sensation of slime or rough scales against her skin. Truthfully she didn't feel anything if she had not seen it on her neck earlier she wouldn't even noticed she had it for a while. Then the snake returned to her neck and bit deep into her skin. Even though it was a tattoo she felt it, the pain was unbearable, and she began to scream. It felt like her body was being ripped apart and on fire at the same time. Her heart began to pump faster and faster. She fell onto the ground and began to cry. Her lips paled and turned white. Even though her body felt like she was on fire she was cold, very cold. What was happening to her she asked over and over again. When will this stop?

Just then a door appeared and in ran the blonde boy she remembered from before. NO this is not heaven this is hell she screamed to herself. He ran to her and in his hands held a fair sized syringe (needle) filled with a bright blue liquid. He took the girl's left arm and injected the bluish liquid into her blood stream using a vein. The feeling then began to disappear gradually. Her heart rate began to become normal, her body temperature began to return and everything was back to normal state except her emotions and emptiness they remand the same throughout the whole episode. But her body became weak and she could barely move now. She looked at the boy's face what was his name again? Why is it that I have to stay with him? What is he going to do with me? What am I going to do? So many questions filled her mind.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. The girl was in shock. This was the first time anyone has asked if she was alright. This was the first time someone asked her a question on how she felt. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by another magically appearing into her room and an older man with blonde hair ran into the room. Once again it was the guy that was in the room with the snake and rat man. The one that looked like the boy who injected her's father.

"Draco, What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" the man screamed. Both Draco and the girl then realized the way they were positioned. Before the girl could move away Draco took the arm that was in his hands and with most of his strength threw her towards the wall. Since the girl was very light it didn't take much strength to move her but the impact of her back and the wall wasn't very pleasant. Draco stood up.

"Nothing father, I only came here to give her the antidote it is my responsibility that she needs her medicine or she can die besides he needs her doesn't he?" Draco began and the father agreed.

"Alright Draco but nothing else. Don't get to attached to that, that thing!" his father spat and walked out of a door that just appeared. Once the door shut behind the father it disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

I don't get this I don't get any of this. What is happening? The girl wondered. Draco turned around and looked sympathetic towards the girl that he just threw against the wall. He took a few steps towards her and she whimpered in fear hurdling into a ball she shut her eyes while tears began to form in her eyes. She was very scared of what was going to happen next. Draco soon got mad at what he didn't know really but he just then got frustrated. Something got him ticked.

"You know what fine, I don't care about you!" he yelled which got her even more scared.

He turned around and a door appeared before him which he walked through. How can they do that?? She asked herself.

A few hours passed and the girl had been walking around her room. It had no doors, no windows, and no lights at all but it was kept lit all the time. She had no idea what time of day it was or if it was still the same day. Truthfully she never knew what time of day it was she never had windows and the care of time. She was always in the same place and same situation so she didn't need to know.

The girl then sat on the edge of her bed. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to her? She knew those questions too well she had been asking herself those same questions to herself since she was first captured long, long ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by another door appearing in the middle of the room. This time the door wasn't very big or grand with gold or anything actually it looked older and had the feeling of fear. The girl stood up and desperately looked for a place to hide. It was a door and whatever comes from the other side of the door was dangerous. She learned that over the years. Something so simple and harmless can only hide what is on the other side of it. She ran to behind the mirror, which was directly across the door. The door cracked open a slant and the girl could see a small head pop in. Soon, the whole body came in looking around shaking and confused. The creature that stepped through the door looked harmless enough it had big ears, eyes and a huge nose. Once the creature was completely in the room the door shut and disappeared. It jumped a bit and looked around in fear. The girl didn't know what to do. It looked like the creature was harmless enough but should she take the chance and be wrong? But it looked like the creature was scared, scared of what she had no idea maybe even her. The girl took a little step out from behind the mirror and looked directly at the creature that looked at her in amazement. When the creature looked like it just remembered something it gave a little bow and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Miss; Pixie didn't see you there miss." The little creature said. The girl didn't answer. "Well young miss, the young master sent Pixie to give his young miss some food. For the young master believes that the young miss is hungry since she had nothing since the young miss came into young master's care." Just then as if on time her stomach gave a little growl. The girl blushed and Pixie dismissed the sound. With a snap of her little stick like fingers a table appeared before the girl. A seat magically appeared and seated her down with a napkin placed neatly on her lap. Another snap and a plate full of food appeared, the scent was wondrous and heavenly but she didn't know if that was for her. She was so hungry. The girl had never seen foods like that even though they were little amounts they still looked like a feast to her. Since when she was in her cell all she had was bread and water morning, and night.

"Go ahead young miss." The creature said looking at the girl who looked at the food hungrily "This food is from young master and he told Pixie it give it to his young miss." The girl looked up. Young Master? Did the creature mean the boy that owned her? Did she mean Draco? But no matter she was hungry She grabbed the food and stuffed her face eagerly. She had not learned manors or how to use silver wear because she had no need for them before why start now? Pixie just starred at the girl in amazement. How could someone so beautiful act like a starving animal who hasn't eaten for ten years? Maybe she really hasn't eaten. Within seconds the food that was set in front of the girl was gone and the plate was as clean as if it just came out of the wash. The girl sat back, obviously full and looked at Pixie once more.

"Young miss must have been hungry to eat all that food. Pixie will go now and leave young miss to do what young miss wishes." The girl opened her mouth to protest but then she remembered she hasn't really spoken anything for a long, long time. What f her voice didn't' work because of the non use of it? She could scream and shout yes but she didn't know if she could still put words together and form a sentence or two. Pixie snapped her fingers and the turned away. Just when the door appeared in front of Pixie the girl finally opened her mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out but a scream.

Pixie turned around and starred at the girl who just screamed. She was now holding her mouth as if hoping nothing else would come out. The girl began to tear. Pixie stopped walking towards the door and the door disappeared. The little creature walked to the young miss.

"Is young master's young miss alright. Does Young miss want Pixie to do anything?" The girl shut her eyes teared more once again someone else asked if she was okay and she had nothing to say. When the girl opened her eyes Pixie was close to her and she could see the scratches and bruises that burned deeply into Pixie's skin. How could all of those have appeared on such a sweet creature's body? She asked herself. The girl removed her hands from her mouth and touched a huge cut the Pixie had on her right arm. The cut was deep and looked like it almost sliced her arm into two. It started from her shoulder blades and ended at her wrist. The girl traced the cut with her index finger and Pixie winced slightly it had hurt but maybe a little prick. Soon within seconds the cut had healed and her arm was back to what it was before the cut had happened. Pixie looked at the girl. Was she a witch? How could she have done that? She was interested. What she heard from the other house elves the young miss was a muggle a non magic person but they were wrong.

The girl looked at the amazed creature as if that was the first time someone had done something like that to her before. It was normal. She thought that everyone knew how to do that. Or at least that was what she thought.

"Young Miss, _is_ you a witch?" Pixie asked the girl.

"Am I a witch?" she asked herself in her head.

Cliffhanger I know I know it is very short but it is kinda longer than the rest I have written so be happy I like this chapter so yea I will try to put up another chapter later maybe maybe okay till then bye bye


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be back

**I'll be back **

"Young miss is you a witch?"

"Am I a witch?"

The girl starred at Pixie and Pixie to her. Why did Pixie ask that question? Out of all the questions in the universe how come she had to go out and ask if she was a witch? The girl was scared, what was she to do? What was she to say? Why did she ask that? Wasn't healing something that anyone could do? Maybe it wasn't. What if she was a witch would Pixie hurt her, would she be scared of her but then again what would happen if she wasn't' a witch would she have nothing to protect her from the dangers that lurked behind every dark corner wait to be released.

Pixie starred at the girl who stood in front of her. She looked very troubled, had Pixie asked something that she wasn't supposed to ask?

"I'm Sorry," Pixie cringed waiting for her to be hit "Pixie didn't mean to be so bold to the young miss." Pixie noticed that no hit was going to taken so instead she began to walk towards the edge of the bed that the girl was laying on earlier and started to hit her head against the wooden plaster. The girl was shocked and as an instinct she ran over to the creature, Pixie, and hope that she would stop that madness. She placed her hand on the creature's right shoulder and squeezed it very lightly indicating her to stop. Her shoulder was small and boney and the fabric that she wore was rough and hard scratching the little fragile skin that served only little protection for the bones. Once Pixie felt the small indication she stopped almost immediately and looked at the young miss.

This was the first time that Pixie had noticed that the young's master's young miss had two different color empty and lifeless eyes. They both showed that same pain and loneliness but they held two different colors. One eye, her left eye, was a dark empty blue, the color of blue in the sky when the sun is setting and is ready for a well earned rest and the moon is raising for a new start, while her other eye, the right eye, was a dark green, the color of green that is held by the tallest pine tree which overlooks the rest of the trees and stands proud in the wind. Her eyes were beautiful, but they both showed horrors that were unbearable and kept in secret. Secrets that were dieing to come out and scream to the world. Secrets that are too much for anyone or anything in such a young age or any age at that.

"Pixie will stop at young miss's expense." Pixie said which was granted by a smile. The first smile the girl had ever given in a long time. Her first ever TRUE smile. It was beautiful. Truly a spell it was just enchanting. Pixie could just feel the warmth in her smile, which made her smile a bit as well. Pixie gave the girl a small curtsey and snapped her little fingers once more and the same door that she came in with appeared magically behind her.

"Pixie must now leave the young master's young miss alone now. Pixie has been here too long already the other house elves will be mad at Pixie and the Master will be furious." The girl frowned she was going to be alone once again. She didn't want to be alone again it was too depressing and painful. When she finally met a friend or maybe a nice creature it had to go so soon.

"Don't worry young miss; Pixie will be back as soon as Pixie cans, Pixie promise. Till then farewell young miss."

Pixie turned around and began to walk towards the door. The girl opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but nothing came out. Pixie walked through the door and as soon as she shut it the door the door disappeared once more leaving the girl alone once more in the big empty room with no windows and doors and lights that just magically light up the room. What was the girl going to do now? She then felt tired suddenly like a breeze of tiredness blew past her face. She turned to the bed and looked at its soft confines. She walked to the bed and as soon as she laid her head on the softness of her pillow she was engulfed into her safe heaven of her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Glynnis

When the girl arose from her safe heaven of her dreams, she smelt the smell of something invigorating. Something sweet and yet sour something unusual. She fluttered her eyelashes and sat up to look around and search where that smell had come from. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at a creature making little circles on the mirror which made the mirror look shinier if that was possible. The creature was the creature that she met once before. Pixie.

Pixie looked in the mirror that she had been cleaning and saw that the young miss had awaken. She turn her head and looked at the young miss and her two different color eyes which were enchanting and seemed like they could draw anything into a deep hole of mysteries. Pixie jumped off the mirror and faced the young miss giving her a little curtsey.

"Pixie is terribly sorry if Pixie had disturbed the young miss from her sleep." The girl looked at her and began to move out of the bed.

When the girl touched the floor she noticed that it was not very cold nor was it very hot it was the perfect temperature. She stood up and with the sudden jolt of that motion she knew that her legs weren't fully awake yet, her knees locked and she began to fall.

"Young Miss!" Pixie yelled and snapped her fingers making a soft pillow appear below the girl to soften the landing of the girl's fall. Once the girl safely landed on the pillow Pixie ran as fast as her little legs could take her and hoped that the girl was okay. Pixie looked at the girl and the girl to her. Then something unexpected happened. She laughed. The girl, the young master's young miss laughed. Her laugh was musical but a little cracky for the lack of use over the years. But she did laugh, it was melodic and soothing. She did have a voice Pixie thought to herself. The girl began to stand up and yet she still laughed like it was the funniest thing that she had ever seen before. When she stopped she had tears in her eyes and she was huffing and puffing to breathe.

Once she caught her breath the girl walked to the mirror and left a very confused Pixie to stay frozen in her position. The girl touched the mirror and left finger marks on the surface. She whipped her head back and looked at Pixie confused who looked back just as equally confused.

"Young miss that is a mirror." Pixie said to the girl. A mirror that is what it was called she remembered it long time ago but she had forgotten. She felt like a little kid not knowing anything. She turned back and looked at the mirror hard. Something about the mirror felt unusual, something made her uneasy. She then took a deep breath the smell it was coming from the mirror from the place where Pixie had made little circles and made the mirror shinier. She coughed; she had inhaled a bit too much. Pixie finally got up and walked over to the girl.

"Young miss you just inhaled cleaner." That was it she just inhaled something sharp and it was called cleaner. She kept on coughing till Pixie snapped her fingers and a glass of water came in her hand. She slowly drank it and her coughing stopped.

"Young miss Pixie apologizes if she is to be so bold but can the young miss talk?" Pixie asked starring at the girl who sat on the edge of the bed. The girl looked the Pixie for a moment it was like a starring contest. Till the girl opened her mouth and nothing came out embarrassed she closed it and looked away in shame. "Young miss if you want do you need Pixie to help you speak?" The girl looked back at Pixie in hope and in approval and gave the little creature a huge hug.

At first Pixie thought that she was going to be hit she shut her eyes and waited but no pain came to her instead a warm embrace came in its place. She slowly opened her eyes. She was being hugged. She had never been hugged before. This was the first time ever since she was born and sold this was the first ever time and how wonderful it felt.

When the girl let go Pixie felt brand new. "Let's start right away. First off what is your name?" The girl thought and thought. She had no idea what was her name? Who was she?

Just then something came to her like someone threw a ball at her a name came out of the blue. Glynnis. Her name her birth name it was right in front of her. Something that was so simple and so beautiful. Glynnis, she loved that name she loved how it just rolled off the top of her head. She opened her mouth once more and tried to say it.

"G….g…g…" she tried so hard not to scream.

Pixie looked at her, understanding that she remembered her name and was trying to say it.

"Gle…gly….gli…"

Pixie noticed how hard it was for her so she tried to help out by naming names as well.

"Glen, Glenna, Glyister?"

"Glyn…. Glynnis."

"Glynnis?" Pixie asked. It was a beautiful name. The girl nodded.

"Glynnis, Glynnis, Glynnis." That was her name her own name hers.

Just then a door appeared and in walked none other then the infamous Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting Hat Warning

Pixie walked up to the young master and gave him a little curtsey. Draco just pushed her aside. He was obviously not in a good mood.

"You're coming with me!" Draco screamed at Glynnis pulling her wrist hurting her and dragged her towards the door.

"Young Master!" Pixie said trying to stop him from hurting her further. He just kicked her aside making her fly to the closest object a table.

"Pixie!" Glynnis yelled. The first ever words that she spoke clearly and worriedly besides her name.

Draco looked at her in sudden shock but then it was filled with hate and more anger and he continued to drag her out the door. Once they went through a long hallway there was another door which Draco opened and they were facing a place where Glynnis had never been before. She saw so many other people with boxes on a thing with wheels and a huge box with even huger wheels. From the first box there were the letters that looked very foreign to her because she didn't know how to read. She was never taught or maybe she was but she didn't remember. Draco pulled her more and they entered one of the big boxes in the middle. Once they got in she saw more doors. One door was opened and no one was inside. Draco pushed her inside and took out a stick and faced the door and mumbled something which made the door slide shut and lock. He then turned to Glynnis who was very scared and mumbled some more words at her. She shut her eyes scared on what he was going to do to her but when she felt nothing she opened them up. She found herself dressed in some kind of black rob which reached up to her ankles and Draco sitting across from her eyes closed and rubbing his temples.

"I just preformed 2 spells on you. The first spell allows you to know everything that you should know about the witching and wizarding world for your age and the second spell allows you to speak fully." Draco said with his eyes still shut and still rubbing his temples.

Glynnis opened her mind what was she going to try to say now?

"Um. Where are you taking me? Where am I?" Glynnis asked a little shocked that she didn't scream but instead talk in a civilized way.

"You're on the Hogwarts Express and you are going to Hogwarts with me. If you recall **HE** told you that you are to go with me no matter what." He replied with no movement like he knew what Glynnis was going to ask and he prepared what to say. Glynnis turned her head towards the window and watched as the scene changed as the train passed by. There was an uncomfortable silence after till Glynnis thought of something.

"Um.."

"What do you want?" Draco snapped.

"Uh. Do you know who I am?" Glynnis asked turning her head towards Draco who opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't remember who I am; I don't know anything of what happened before I was with **HIM**."

"I am not authorized to say anything about that. But what I can tell you is that you are now mine and you do what ever I say unless you want to be in pain once again." Just as he finished saying his sentence she felt the familiar bite on her neck. This time Draco was ready he lifted his sleeve and the blue liquid appeared in his hands. He injected the liquid into the girl's neck. Glynnis began to breathe normally and this time she didn't pass out. But she was a little weak.

"Like I said unless you want to feel like that again you better listen to what I say." Glynnis nodded scared. Draco touched the tip of needle and slide it down to the bottom making the needle disappear as fast as it appeared. The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon they reached their destination. Draco got up as soon as the train stopped and began to pull Glynnis once more. They were one of the first ones out of the train and he pulled her to the closest wagon. He pushed her in and did the same thing he did in the train, locking the door. Draco sat across from her and looked at her.

She was beautiful. Her long raven black hair flowed like water down her shoulders it looked like there was no flaw. Then he noticed that she covered her right eye and reached out for it. She cringed but he ignored it and moved the hair out of her eye. He stopped when he noticed two things he never noticed before the first was that she had two different color eyes, one blue and one green and the second thing that he noticed was that she had a small scar on her right eye, her green eye. It was from under her eyebrow to the top of her cheek. Where it had come from he had no idea but he soon felt sorry for her. He sat back to his own side and starred at her the whole trip.

Once they reached the school Draco got out of the wagon and pulled Glynnis out as well. When she touched the floor Draco took the hood of the robe she wore and placed it over her face to cover her and began to run. He was practically dashing towards the entrance when he heard a very annoying voice.

"Mr. Malfoy can you please tell me where you are going because I don't think that you are **THAT** excited to go to the opening banquet." The voice sounded so familiar. Glynnis turned her head in unison with Draco and her heart dropped into her stomach. She thought that she would never see him again one of the people she would love to kill. The man that went by Severus Snape.

"My, my Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here with this guest. Are you trying to sneak him in?"

Thank the heavens; Snape thought that she a boy if he realized who she really was... She shivered in fear by just the thought of it. Was this all part of Draco's plans? Glynnis was becoming confused and her heart was pumping very fast.

"No professor, his name is on the list he is now on the list under **HIS** orders."

"Very well, we will see wont we. Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind on taking this new arrival." Snape said when a female professor walked in.

"Professor Snape you should be seated at the main table already and you children must go and take your seats in your proper houses. My, my I believe I have never seen you before young man. May I know your purpose at Hogwarts?" the old lady with spectacles too little for her face said looking at Snape first then looking at Glynnis. Draco pulled her behind him as if he was to protect her from some danger.

"He is my responsibility, and under my father's orders he is to be in this school and be with me at all times." Draco defended.

"I see but Mr. Malfoy, ever student and person in this school must go through the sorting ceremony first if you have not forgotten. It is the rules of this school."

"Yes Malfoy." Snape included.

"Damn." Draco said under his breath. Glynnis was scared.

'What was this ceremony they were talking about?' she thought in her head. 'Was it safe?' her heart raced faster if it was even possible.

"No time just chitty chatting, we must go the ceremony is going to start soon. Mr. Malfoy please go take your seat with your table. Severus please go to your table as well. I will take this boy and he will be taken care of shortly." Professor McGonagall said grabbing Glynnis' wrist and leading her through a huge pair of doors leaving a very angered Draco and Snape. Somehow Glynnis was relieved that she got away from Draco and Snape but she was scared onto what was going to happen next. When Professor McGonagall stopped they were both in front of two huge doors one door the one on the right looked like it held a dark cherry color while the other door looked like it held a bright maple. For some reason the two doors reminded her of her eyes.

"Okay dear, don't worry let's go in." Professor McGonagall pushed Glynnis ahead lightly and walked with her into a grand hall. Candles floated in the ceiling while the ceiling looked as if there were clouds and they all were outside. Glynnis looked around, what had she gotten herself into? She asked herself.

"Stay right here." Professor McGonagall told Glynnis and then walking up the steps taking out a scroll from her right hand sleeve. She pushed up her small spectacles and began to read a short welcome note.

"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts, and to the new arrivals welcome to Hogwarts and we hope that you will enjoy your years here with us. Now everyone pay attention for the sorting hat." Professor McGonagall lowered her arms and in came a hat which looked old and worn. Suddenly it came to life and began to sing.

"Oh, here we are in a brand new year

A year that might not start off so good.

But in the end of this grand old year

Our lives will be tested for all that it should.

For all four houses only one will lead

The one with all the warnings shall head.

The other house with darkest hearts

Shall feel the wrath of the dark arts.

The one house that is gone from it all

Might be the wisest of them all.

And yet the last one the one that shall fail

Might just be the one who can prevail.

Now here are the houses, all four of them

Each one with their own unique hymn.

Gryffindor, all high and mighty,

Grand and big but they might smitey.

Ravenclaw, so old and yet wise,

Might just be the one who might despise.

Hufflepuff, so brave and loyal,

Are you the one whose plans will foil?

Slytherin, so sly and cunning,

Are you the one who will meet the becoming?

But still with all four there is one heir

Who still lives and breathes the same air.

The heir will come,

The heir will be the one with eyes of two different beads.

One color different from the other,

One color different."

Once the song finished there were little claps but mostly whispers and murmurs upon what the Sorting Hat had said. He had never been wrong before and they were in fear of practical Civil War between the houses. They were all confused and scared but out of them all poor Glynnis was the worst. Then a man that sat in the middle of a huge table in the front stood up and raised his hands and the room settled down and became silent.

"I assure you, do not be afraid this school will not crumble maybe the Sorting hat is worried about something or is not feeling right tonight." The man assured everyone.

"I am not ill I am fine, worried perhaps for the heir of all four is with us watching us and our moves. The heir with two different color eyes. The heir of all four the heir with all their sins. The sins of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, with Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The heir of darkness!" the Sorting Hat yelled echoing through the halls of the castle. Glynnis swallowed it felt like her heart turned to stone.

"Now, now dear friend I do not believe that. Please continue Professor McGonagall." The man said and Professor McGonagall nodded slightly and began reading names down the list. The Sorting Hat did his job without anymore hassle but then when one last person was left everyone starred at him. It was Glynnis her face still hidden behind the robe's hood. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth slightly then shut it looking confused.

"That is odd I cannot seem to read this name. It is practically scratched out." She looked at the person who stood alone and walked towards the man who sat in the middle of the table and told him. He stood up and looked equally as confused.

"May I know your name?" he asked then sat down. Glynnis kept quiet. "Very well, we will find out soon please take a seat and you will be sorted into a house but first I believe that you must let down your hood." Glynnis hesitated and looked around the room searching for Draco or anyone who could help. When she found him she looked at him helplessly. All he did was nod a bit and began to talk to another boy who was quite big for his age. Glynnis' adrenaline raced once more. She reached up and pulled her hood down gasps filled the room. All the adults including Snape and the man who sat in the middle stood up in shock and were speechless. Glynnis turned around and looked around everyone else looked at her and gasped. It was her, the person the Sort Hat had warned them all about in the song. The person who was made out of all the sins of all four houses and held two different colors. Two different color **eyes**!


	7. Chapter 7: Interesting Year

Glynnis was scared and began to tear, what was going to happen now? The man in the middle of the table must have sensed her fear because he cleared his throat and sat down, which others from the main table followed. Slowly everyone followed his example and stopped gasping at her but they couldn't help but stare at her. Glynnis said nothing she was too scared and her fear had taken over her body and left her like stone.

"My deepest apologizes, please take a seat and we will decide which house you will be in." the man In the middle of the table said. Glynnis nodded and sat like the other children before her sat looking out in the crowd. Professor McGonagall held the Sorting hat and placed it slowly on Glynnis' head. For some reason it seemed like the Hat was scared. Once the hat was placed on her head everyone starred wide eyed thinking what was going to happen next. Glynnis was scared maybe she had to do something special to make the hat work she didn't pay attention to the rest of the child. She then heard a voice, the voice of the Sorting hat.

"I don't see anything it is black, wait what is this, a door? It is locked. I don't understand. Your hard very difficult. I don't see anything I don't see friends, no love. What is this? Fire? A yellow fire? Odd. Very odd it is not hot nor is it cold. What is your name dear?" the sorting hat asked. Glynnis thought her name. "Ahh Glynnis what a beautiful name very unique, very original. How did you come to that name?" Glynnis didn't know it just came to her like a slap to the face. The sorting hat understood. "Wait I see something, what is this a battle? A red flame and a green flame. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Wait, a blue flame and a brown flame are appearing. Dear what is happening?" the sorting hat asked and then Glynnis felt a very sharp pain from her head like she never felt before. As if someone shot a bullet in her skull. She screamed she was about to throw the hat off her head when he told her to hold on a little bit longer. She screamed louder the pain was now unbearable.

"Okay!" the sorting Hat screamed a little bit louder than Glynnis' screams and Professor McGonagall pulled him off her head. Once she was released her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell off the chair.

Everyone was confused what had happened what did the sorting hat do to the girl? Just then Draco smirked he knew what was happening and he didn't really care. The Sorting Hat was breathing heavily and everyone starred at him now.

"I get it I understand now; the house she belongs in is GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled and then fell into a deep sleep like he had never done such work in his life. There were murmurs once again in the room but this time it wasn't silenced. They looked at the girl on the ground that was now taken away to the medical wing by the nurses. Harry and his friends just sat there. All thinking the same thing.

"This is going to be an interesting year."


	8. Chapter 8: This is just the beginning

When Glynnis woke up she felt that her right leg was a bit heavy. She slowly sat up and noticed that a boy about her age was sleeping on the edge of her bed. He had ash black hair and thick glasses. But what stood out the most was a scar on his forehead. She slowly reached over and outlined the scar, for some reason she had to touch it, she couldn't help it. The boy winced at the touch at first but then relaxed. Glynnis smiled, he looked so cute. Once she reached the end of the scar she saw a pair of bright green eyes starring at her in wonder. She quickly withdrew her hand and returned it by her side backing away slightly allowing the boy to sit up. He smiled at her reaction, but Glynnis didn't return the gesture. For a few moments they just starred at each other in wonder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy with green eyes said reaching out his hand with another smile. Glynnis just nodded and he returned his hand to his side. He cleared his throat. "Um, well sorry I was a bit worried. Are you okay?" Glynnis was shocked is that normal for people to ask if you are alright? Because she had never been asked that question till she was given to Draco. Glynnis didn't answer. "I guess you're not in much of a talking mood, I would expect after that fall." Glynnis thought back what fall had he been talking about. For some reason she didn't remember anything but arriving in the front doors of the banquet hall. "Well, I'll leave you alone to rest I best not bother you too much or Ms. Pomfrey will have my head and we might lose points before classes start." He chuckled standing up. "By the way, I'm glad you're feeling better. Welcome to Hogwarts. See you around." And he left. Glynnis sighed. She didn't say anything; maybe he thought that she was a freak or maybe very stuck up. What was she going to do now? Just then a very childish voice appeared.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake. You took quite a fall back there." There they go again she is talking about a fall. "We couldn't find anything wrong with you, no broken bones, no heart failure, and no brain damage. Thank Merlin you are alright dear. Now I don't want you to get out of this bed for the next 2 weeks. Not until I am sure that you are 100 percent better." Glynnis almost freaked out. 2 more weeks stuck in a bed. She just got there and she has to stay in bed for a long time something might happen to her and she didn't want a rerun of what happened last time in her old room. Once Ms. Pomfrey left, Glynnis tried to get out of bed. When she touched the floor it felt like her legs were like jelly and she immediately fell.

"Ow, ow, ow," her head hurt and her legs were numb "Of all the luck." She tried to stand up once more, this time she got it. She smiled a bit to herself and started to walk while her legs slowly regained their strength. When she stood straight she touched the top of her legs from her hips down she slide her fingers gently. Then completely her legs were healed. Glynnis jumped a bit and jogged in place just to make sure she didn't forget a spot. When she thought that she was completely better she snuck out of the area she was in. She walked out the double doors and into the dark hallways. It was quite empty except for the occasional ghosts or students. As if someone was looking for her she hide in the dark shadows. For some reason she felt safer in the darkness than in the light where everyone could see her. She walked anxiously around until she saw a fairly large group of people running towards the same direction and because of Glynnis' high curiosity she had to follow.

Glynnis followed them into a huge room full of other students. Glynnis hide behind a plaster and looked around she saw some people she saw when she first arrived there even Draco and the boy that had the scar. What was his name again she asked herself she had already forgotten. Then she saw the Professors and the Headmaster it looked like the same guy that sat in the middle of the main table before but when he spoke she was sure that it was the same person.

"Everyone must be longing for answers on our new arrival and if everything will be alright with Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat had told me that everything is and will be fine. No need for alarm but I believe most of you have already heard that news that an old threat has awaken once again. He who shall not be named. He has risen and is now as we speak he is gathering followers. Since we have this news and it is no longer a secret the other professors and I agree that everyone should know that there will be some changes regarding the safety for our students. First off everyone must be within the walls of Hogwarts before 8 pm at night on weekdays and on weekends 10pm. Second off, no one can leave the premises of Hogwarts without a group of friends or buddy. I know that you all have heard of the buddy system before so I will not go deep into thought about that."

Then someone from the crowd of children a person spoke.

"Who do you think we are, Children? We can protect ourselves, what is it with these rules?" a roar of agreement followed.

"Very true we know very well that you are not children, but for your safety and while you are here in Hogwarts you must obey these new rules."

"Hogswash!" someone shouted. Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat and replied.

"Now, who do you think you are? Using words like that? Do you think you are so high and mighty? Do you want to fight him on your own? Do you want to be the first one to take him down? Everyone wants this! You're not the only one. We do to! We put these rules for your safety but it is up to you if you follow it or not! You are no longer children! So stop acting like it!" she screamed and sat down leaving everyone speechless.

"Well," the headmaster cleared his throat. "Thank you professor. Continuing. The third..." He was cut short when Ms. Pomfrey ran into the room in a flash. Glynnis stepped back deeper into the shadows. Hiding herself further.

She ran towards the Headmaster and whispered in his ear tiredly from the running. Something must have been very urgent to run all the way there. The headmaster looked shocked. He turned towards the students and scanned everyone he then stopped at her. It seemed like he saw her but she knew he couldn't no one could she was well hidden and when she hides no one can find her. The murmurs had gotten louder.

"Everyone settle down, apparently our new arrival who gave us a show last night found her way out of the hospital wing." Glynnis thought who could that be and then she remembered about her. She looked down and noticed that she still wore the white hospital gown that they had dressed her in before. She smacked her head a bit and laughed to herself. "Anyone who has any information please come up." Glynnis walked out of her hiding place and walked towards the light and the headmaster. On the way there the other students parted giving her room to walk. Once she reached close enough the Headmaster looked down at her with a very caring smile. "Ahhhh there is our guest." Glynnis nodded. Ms. Pomfrey walked off the stage and put her arms around the girl and looked her up and down.

"Dear how could you stand and walk on your own. I just gave you bone regrowing formula the best one ever your not supposed to move till two weeks from now." Glynnis just looked at her. What was she talking about? "Dear I don't know if you walked all the way here maybe you crawled. Or something you should get back into bed." She started to push her but Glynnis didn't budge. "Dear are you alright?" she asked. Once again Glynnis didn't say anything. Instead she did a back flip and split to show that she was fine. Everybody clapped including the people in the front but Snape and as Glynnis looked around she noticed that Draco wasn't clapping either. "I believe you are alright now but please come with me and let me do a full examination." Glynnis nodded and followed her.

When the examination was cleared and she passed it with flying colors but Ms. Pomfrey couldn't believe it. With many arguments finally she agreed to let her go. Once she was out of the room she stood outside the door. "Now what" she asked herself she was lost and this time there were no groups of kids going the same way but individual people walking their own ways. Glynnis just stood there looking for a way to go. Just then she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Glynnis turned around and the boy with the scar smiled at her once again.

"Hello again, remember me?" he asked. Glynnis just stood there. "Um well we met before I don't know if you remember me or not but I think we should bring you to the common room." Glynnis looked confused. But the boy ignored it and took her hand leading her towards one way. When he took her hand and held it so lightly, not pulling her anywhere forcedly, she felt peace. Then a weird feeling over came her; her cheeks felt warm and her heart pumped. What was going on?

The boy with the scar lead her to a huge painting of a Japanese woman in traditional clothing sitting under a cherry blossom tree who looked at herself in a handheld mirror.

"Password." The painting said. Glynnis freaked and hid behind the boy. She knew about the paintings being bewitched but she had no idea that she was going to actually see one.

"Don't worry." He said laughing at her reaction. "Kuro Game." The painting swung open. And he led her into a beautiful room with a fireplace and couches and tables everything. It looked so cozy. Inside Glynnis felt warm.

As they walked in they were greeted by many unwelcome glares and stares. Glynnis hid behind the boy with the scar and looked around. She was frightened by them, all of them they al looked like they wanted to hurt her. She felt like they were all after her or want her to leave. The boy with the scar walked to an empty couch and told her to sit. She obediently sat and as she looked around the room she could feel how much everyone hated her and wanted her out of the room and away from them all. Just then a boy and a girl about their age came up and picked up the boy with the scar and walked away with him. It looked like they were taking him prisoner. Glynnis watched fearfully at them practically dragging him away from her but she just sat there scared. The girl had long unruly brown hair as the boy had very red hair. Before they left from sight the girl turned around and glared at Glynnis as if daring her to talk to the boy with the scar. Glynnis just sat there. When she heard a faint sound of door close a group of older people walked up to Glynnis ganging up on her. They all wore the same kind of robes with a symbol of a lion on it. For some reason Glynnis remembered the lion but she couldn't recall where it had come from.

A girl from the crowd walked up close to Glynnis and glared at her. She had straight bright blonde hair and she wore a little too much makeup. Glynnis was scared what is going to happen now?

"I don't know who you think you are, but there is no welcome for people who are under **HIS** league here." Glynnis was confused and everyone could tell but that just ticked the girl in front of her, even more. Was she playing dumb to make her feel dumb? The girl took Glynnis' right arm and showed her the snake mark that slithered around her wrist then up her arm.

"You're with **HIM** aren't you? You serve under him. I don't know how you got in here and why you haven't been kicked out or how you got into Gryffindor but you are NOT welcomed her at all so it is better off that you leave." The girl took out a stick and screamed something out really loud and all Glynnis could feel was pain all over her body. She was knocked off the couch she had been sitting on by a powerful and painful bright red light. Glynnis landed on the other side of the room head hitting the wall and pain rushing through her body. It felt like she couldn't breathe the pain hurt of course but it wasn't as bad as the other pain that she had encountered this pain seemed a little weaker but it still was able to make her scream and crawl up into a little ball in the corner of the room.

"I don't get it, I preformed a simple stretch spell on her she was only supposed to get a little shock. Unless, unless she is a MUGGLE!" Everyone whispered. Glynnis cried.

"What is this new torture?!" She screamed in her head. "I have to get away and fast." Glynnis tired to stand up with all her might when she finally got her legs to obey her she tried to make a dash for the door. When the girl noticed this she took her stick and screamed something else.

Glynnis turned the door knob unlocking the hatch but she was too late to get out of the room fast enough and she got hit on her back by a different spell this time it was a dark blue color and it felt like a sword had pierced her body and she was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the door. She bounced off the wall slightly like she was made of rubber and landed in the middle of the hallway in front of none other then the boy with the scar and the two people who had taken him away.

"Sorry." Was all she said to the people who had gathered around her and blacked out.

Everyone looked at the girl with amusement even though she was poorly mistreated by them she was the one apologizing. Soon later a few seconds later the Headmaster and a bunch of professors came to the scene. Professor McGonagall ran to the poor girl who laid barely breathing on the ground and tried to help her up.

"What happened here, who did this?" the Headmaster yelled looking around. Everyone turned and looked at the girl who walked up.

"I did." She confessed.

"Ms. Lovegood how could you?" the headmaster said. Professor McGonagall had already picked up the girl who was surprisingly very very light and told the headmaster to tell Ms. Pomfrey. Within seconds everyone was in the hospital wing and Ms. Pomfrey had been running around like a maniac trying to get the poor girl to breath again. After a few hours Ms. Pomfrey had come out to everyone who waited patiently in the waiting room and her eyes were filled with tears.

"She is, she is…" She didn't have to finish the sentence everyone understood. Ms. Pomfrey broke down and cried. "I did everything I could. No one has ever died under my watch NEVER! No one…" then her voice died out she did remember someone but she was different. Ms. Pomfrey was not the head nurse then she was still in training and from then on she promised that no one would die under her watch. The poor little girl, the girl who haunts the very grounds, the famous Moaning Mertyl. But now there is one.

The girl with unruly hair went to comfort Ms. Pomfrey as the rest walked in to see the girl. Her face was covered with a thin white cloth. The boy with the scar slowly removed the cloth and looked at the girl her skin was deathly pale and her lips were blue. He touched her face it was cold. But then he saw something unusual the snake mark was still moving throughout her body. But then he dismissed the minor detail and recovered her face. The boy thought she was a new person in Hogwarts. She was only there for about two days and she was already dead. He would have liked to have her as a friend at least. But it was too late. A few tears escaped his eyes. How could this be?

[A/N: Is this the end of the story you think?? NO! It is just the beginning wait for the next chapter of my story; I hope you liked this chapter . R&R NO FLAMEZ PLZ..


	9. Author's Note

[A/N: THIS IS NOT MANDATORY YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ!!!

(Just read if you want to)

Hey everyone, I took the time to write about the story so far and hoping that you guys like it. Okay Glynnis died I know but don't worry it just starts. So much happens in the first 2 days of her new life. She lives then she dies and what do you think now?? You know what happens this is not the end this is just the beginning of the whole story. I just took this time to get a break I like the suspense just wait for the next chapter . Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like this story so far because right now I am very into it. Here is a little summary of what just happened if you guys don't understand very much because frankly I read a lot of fan fictions and sometimes I don't understand what is happening within the lines because the author never tells everyone what happened. So I am not like them I dedicated this whole chapter well page well you get it to understanding what just happened if you understand you don't have to read this… well

Chapter 1: Glynnis (the main character and my Oc) is a prisoner of Voldemort's and seeks comfort in her dreams. She is beaten and treated badly day in and day out ever since she had arrived in Voldemort's care. (Since she was about 2 years old.) She doesn't remember anything before that. She doesn't remember anything before her arrival because she was too young. She doesn't know how to read or write and barely even talk but she can understand and think for herself. She is taken from her cell and into a dark room with Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew and Draco and Lucas Malfoy. Voldemort is sitting in a chair and wishes to be turned around.

Chapter 2: Voldemort sees Glynnis and tells her that she is going to belong to Draco Malfoy now and that she has to get her medicine within 24 hours or she could die.

Chapter 3: Glynnis wakes up in Draco's home. She understands how she has to get her medication and she meets Pixie.

Chapter 4: Pixie and the girl talk and Pixie ask if she was a witch.

Chapter 5: Draco comes in and takes her to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Glynnis is in Hogwarts and is ready to be put into her house when the Sorting Hat sings a song about her which is very disturbing.

Chapter 7: Glynnis puts the Sorting Hat on and is put into Gryffindor.

Chapter 8: Everyone hates Glynnis in Gryffindor and thinks that she is working for Voldemort. Everyone but Harry that is. When she is there she is bullied and dies or does she???

Okay that is all there is I think pretty sure . hehe. So yea this is a short summary of each chapter if you have any questions don't hesitate to e-mail or message me once again this is only if you don't understand the story and the chapters very much. I would make one for each chapter but I think that would be a waste of time so I will do it like this after some chapters I will put something like this to tell you. Once again you don't really have to read this. If you do you can I have no objections but this is not mandatory and you don't need this in the story but if you really want to understand what is happening it will be easier to read this than to read the whole chapter over and over and over again.. Okay. Thank you for your time and I will make the next chapter real soon.

Darkest Fairy


	10. Chapter 9: HARRY POTTER?

Glynnis woke in a dark place it was cold and nothing was anywhere she was in a dark place, a void of black. She stood up and she stood on no floor. She had no pain and no sorrow. She was at peace. Just then she heard the sound of breathing then a voice.

"What are you doing?!" a voice boomed. The voice was angry and scary at the same time. Glynnis looked around she could see no one around just the same dark empty black.

"Are you giving up so easily?" another voice came but this time it was a female. It was calm and soothing.

"We did not create you to give up so easily." Another female voice came but it was harsh and dry.

"Who are you?" Glynnis asked still looking around looking for the source of the voices.

"We are the ones who created you. We are the ones who decided who you are." Another male voice came but this one sounded like a leader.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" the calm female voice asked. Glynnis thought. She had no idea. But then a feeling of pain came into her chest and she remembered.

"I don't like it this pain I want it all to go away." Glynnis replied.

"That is it?!" the other female voice, the harsh one, boomed as if shocked and angered.

"You mustn't give up." said the leader voice.

"Yes. You mustn't give up my dear. You have so much more to do." said the nice female.

"There will be many more pains and suffering in your part but you must endure it or they won't disappear." said the first voice, the male voice who sounded almost like a snake hissing.

"He is right." added in the rest together.

"You are the key of existence." said the nice female.

"You are the main ingredient to the plan." said the female with the harsh voice.

"You are the one who can make it all happen." said the snake like guy.

"You must go back." said the man who sounded like the leader.

"Live." Was the last thing all four voices said then disappeared.

"Wait I don't get it; why me? Who are you? I don't understand. Don't leave me. What do you mean by 'live'? Come back! Don't leave me" Glynnis screamed looking around for the voices and hoping that the voices would reply and answer her questions. Soon she was engulfed by a white light which was warm.

Glynnis fluttered her eyes and she saw a white cloth. She reached out and removed the cloth from her face. She was greeted by a pair of green eyes. Glynnis screamed and so did the person with the green eyes. She sat up and the boy with the scar on his head fell back down on the ground and looked at Glynnis like he had just seen a ghost. Just then Glynnis heard a screen open and gasps. Glynnis turned around to see the headmaster and Ms. Pomfrey look at her shocked like they had seen a ghost as well. Glynnis got confused. The boy with the scar stood up and began to poke Glynnis on the shoulder as if to see if she really had skin. Glynnis glared at him as if daring him to continue. When the boy got the point he stopped and looked at the headmaster and Ms. Pomfrey. Who looked at him with the same confusion.

It was silent for a bit. Glynnis couldn't' stand it someone had to talk just when she was about to say something Professor McGonagall came in and looked at her holding the Sorting Hat in her hands.

"Ah, my dear it is a miracle" said the Sorting Hat.

Just then everyone got out of the trance and confusion and looked at Glynnis. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Ms. Pomfrey went up to Glynnis and started to check her pulse. She was normal.

"Wait but how? You were. I saw the reports... Oh thank Merlin that you are alright my dear!" She sobbed hugging Glynnis like no tomorrow. Glynnis felt tears in her eyes. There were people who actually cared about her. Glynnis slowly reached her hands to hug Ms. Pomfrey back as well. Once she stopped sobbing Ms. Pomfrey stood up, fixed her nursing jacket and cleared her throat but she still and a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll go tell cook to get you something to eat you must be starving." Ms. Pomfrey said then walked out to find some food. Leaving Glynnis with the boy with the scar, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and the Sorting Hat to stare at her.

"I am glad that you are back with us." said the headmaster.

Glynnis nodded. Another person was glad. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat next to Glynnis and he began to talk.

"Every year there is something interesting happening, something different but I must say of all the years I have been here I have never heard of anyone dieing then living again. Of all the interesting and unbelievable things that happened you take the gold, Glynnis."

"Glynnis?" the boy with the scar asked looking at the Sorting Hat. "You mean she has told you her name already? Her name is Glynnis?" The Sorting Hat nodded.

"Oh yes that reminds me. Dumbledore, Minerva this young girl's name is Glynnis." The Sorting Hat said to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall who looked at him a little irritated well at least Professor McGonagall did while the headmaster just smiled. Glynnis had no idea why but she laughed. She couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed as hard as she did back then with Pixie in the room. Everyone looked at her with interest. She was one very interesting individual. No one had ever laughed at what the Sorting Hat had said before and this was the first time.

When Glynnis settled laughing Ms. Pomfrey had come in with a whole tray of food. She scarfed it down. It felt like she hadn't eaten for a long time. When she was finished she smiled. Professor McGonagall and the headmaster together with the Sorting hat and Ms. Pomfrey had left the room while she ate and the only person who stayed was the boy with the scar. He looked at her and she at him. For some reason she couldn't remember his name it didn't click. Then they both heard a ringing somewhere and they looked at the clock it read 10 pm.

"Oh I must go everyone in the common room must be wondering where I am and I bet Hermione wont be too happy if I come in with bags under my eyes." Glynnis shivered remembering what had happened. "Don't worry they are not THAT bad they wont do it again you just surprised them. They all promised nothing will happen besides you were chosen to be in Gryffindor for a reason." He smiled. He was about to leave when Glynnis Actually said something.

"Wait…" when he heard her voice the boy stopped immediately and turned around did he just hear her say something, he thought that she couldn't talk. "Um… What is your name again?" she asked a little embarrassed that she forgot.

"Oh, It's Harry, Harry Potter. Good night Glynnis." He said and smiled leaving her alone.

"Harry, huh, Harry Potter." She repeated his name but just then she remembered something about that name. "Wait HARRY POTTER!" she screamed eyes open and her whole body felt shocked. "It can't be."


	11. Need to READ!

Okay everyone I understand now that this story isn't very good so I'm soz okay fine fine fine.. BUT I have something to tell you all….oOo shocking isn't it! Ye this story has just started!!!!!! Don't judge just yet because you have no idea where it is going… People say that Glynnis is Mary-sue truthfully she might be about maybe a rough 56 opposite! Don't' judge the story just yet.. and my interpretation of Luna Lovegood I apologize I couldn't think of a name real fast and I guess I did put that name in its place while I thought of something else I apologize 10 fold. I will change her name ASAP when I think of something suitable. I guess I wasn't thinking straight... I reread the story and looked around I guess I did put it down.. I'm sorry I don't know why oh well I will change ASAP!... Until then leave me alone I'm am kinda thinking of something else more than this.. Wow I sound complainy I apologize but I will try to finish so that you peepz don't kill me so yea.. byez byez..


End file.
